1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a ceiling-supported suspension means for a piece of equipment, having a pivot arm, as an extension, which is arranged on the rotary articulation of a ceiling mount such that it can be rotated about a vertical axis. The pivot arm comprises two sub-arms which are connected to one another by an intermediate articulation which can be rotated about a vertical axis. The intermediate articulation can be rotated merely in a limited angle range, as a result of internal stops. The sub-arm which is remote from the rotary articulation is provided, at its outer end, with an articulation which can likewise be rotated about a vertical axis and on which there is fastened a carrying arm which can be pivoted through 360xc2x0.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,010,013 discloses a ceiling-supported suspension means for an operating light in the case of which an extension has a first arm with two ends which are positioned at different heights. One end of the arm is connected to a rotary articulation of a ceiling mount. The rotary articulation can be pivoted about a first vertical axis, while the lower end of the first arm is provided with an intermediate articulation which can be rotated about a second vertical axis and is connected to one end of a second arm via the intermediate articulation. The likewise obliquely running second arm has, at its bottom end, an articulation which is arranged ben e intermediate articulation and can be rotated about a third vertical axis. On account of the different heights of all three articulations, it is possible to adjust the light in the radial direction even with a rectilinear positioning between the light housing and ceiling fastening point, since, with radial loadingxe2x80x94in particular if the operating-light housing is located in the vicinity of the rotary articulation of the ceilingxe2x80x94the intermediate articulation will lead to a bending-in action, with the result that the lamp position can be adjusted without difficulty. Even with the full pivoting capacity on account of the different heights of all three articulations, the vertical staggering of the three articulations results in the loss of a comparatively large proportion of the space in the upper region of the operating room for the adjustability of the operating light, with the result that, in some circumstances, only a very limited vertical adjustment of the operating light is possible.
Taking as departure point a suspension means as is known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,010,013, the object of the present invention is to improve the capacity for movement of a housing of a piece of equipment or of an object such that, with a rectilinear positioning of the extension or pivot arm and carrier arm of the light-suspension means, a so-called dead-center position is avoided and, at the same time, sufficient vertical adjustability of the light can be ensured.
The object is achieved in that the two sub-arms of the pivot aim are arranged at the same height such that they can pivoted in a horizontal plane. The suspension means can be used, for example, as the suspension means for an operating light.
It has proven advantageous that, in particular when an operating light or a suspended object is located in the vicinity of the axis of rotation of the rotary bearing, a high level of variability for the extension is provided by the intermediate articulation, and thus additional degrees of freedom are provided for the movement of the object. In a preferred configuration of the invention, the two sub-arms are arranged such that they can be pivoted in a common horizontal plane, the two sub-arms of the pivot arm or the extension being arranged such that they can be pivoted in a range from 0 to xc2x1110xc2x0 in relation to one another.
It has proven further advantageous that the extension can be more or less variable in length by the intermediate articulation, and thus provides additional degrees of freedom of movement for the suspended object. This is important, in particular, if the suspended objectxe2x80x94for example the operating lightxe2x80x94is located in the vicinity of the vertical axis of the rotary bearing of the ceiling mount, with the result that it is only possible to achieve poor lever action.
The intermediate articulation advantageously reduces the problem of dead-center positions since virtually always at least one articulation is deflected slightly, with the result that, when an attempt is made to move a suspended operating light, it is virtually always possible to move the suspension means to a sufficient extent.
The various features of novelty which characterize the invention are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of the disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages, and specific objects attained by its use, reference should be had to the drawing and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated and described preferred embodiments of the invention.